Data storage devices include discs adapted to store digital information. Discs are supported for rotation by a spindle motor to read data from or write data to disc surfaces. Heads carrying transducer elements are supported relative to the disc surface for read or write operations. Transducer elements of the head are fabricated on a slider which is supported relative to the disc surface by a head suspension assembly.
Prior to operation, the slider is supported or rests on the disc surface for contact starts and stops (CSS). The suspension assembly supplies a preload force to the slider to bias the slider toward the disc surface. The disc surface is typically coated with a lubricant film layer and the preload force creates a stiction force tending to “glue” or hold the slider to the disc surface. For operation, motor torque for the spindle motor must overcome the stiction force holding the slider to the disc surface. For an air bearing slider, rotation of the disc creates an air flow along the length of the slider from a leading edge to a trailing edge of the slider. Air flow along an air bearing surface of the slider creates a hydrodynamic lifting force due to pressure increase between the disc surface and air bearing surface so that the slider flies along the disc surface for read or write operations. For “spin-up”, the hydrodynamic lifting force caused by rotation of the disc must be sufficient to overcome the pre-load force to the slider and stiction force holding the slider to the disc surface.
To reduce stiction between the slider and disc surface for contact starts and stops (CSS), slider designs include slider landing integrated pads or SLIPs. SLIPs are elevated above the bearing surface of an air bearing slider to reduce stiction between the slider and the disc surface for CSS. SLIPs are typically fabricated from a diamond-like carbon. Areal disc drive density is increasing and slider fly heights are decreasing for desired read/write resolution. Sliders are typically supported for operation at a pitch angle with the trailing edge of the slider supported closer to the disc surface than the leading edge. SLIPs are typically spaced from the trailing edge of the slider to limit contact interface between the slider and disc surface during operation. The recessed position of the SLIPs from the trailing edge of the slider increases the propensity of the supported slider to tip increasing dwell stiction at a tipped slider-disc interface. The present invention addresses these and other problems and offers solutions not previously recognized nor appreciated.